


No Sense of Direction

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC can be confusing if you're new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sense of Direction

Captain Becker knocked and then opened the door, jumping to one side as he was nearly buried in an avalanche of mops, brooms and brushes.

He blushed at the slightly amused sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

"I see the special forces continue their tradition of hiring people with the navigational skills of a camel at the north pole." Lester smirked and pointed. "Professor Cutter's office is the second door on the left, not the right."

"I, uh..."

Lester chuckled. "Jon ended up in the ladies' changing rooms on his first day. Although, that may have been deliberate."


End file.
